Come to Daddy
by SomethingRidiculous
Summary: A short one-shot about the mad scientist, Hajime Busuzima, having a discussion with a captive audience.


[Author's Note - Not too long ago I joined an online, text-based roleplay group called Bloody Roar MUSH. I started out playing as a character I built from scratch, and noticed that we had a distinct lack of ZLF characters, as well as canon characters. Part of the application process requires that I submit a sample pose of how I interpret or would play as the character. So, this is the 'story pose' section of that application that I thought I would share. Of course it's fairly short, and a one-shot, but there may be more to follow.]

"It's quite unfortunate that I've been born into an era that overlooks the very real results of human subject research, time and time again, in favor of extensive animal testing, randomized control trials, and," the scientist let out a deep-drawn sigh, "naturopathic medicine."

"Imagine, if Herophilos had _not_ performed surgery on live prisoners, the first medical school in Alexandria may not've ever been founded!" He sniffed derisively, "Why, we'd still be attributing disease to evil spirits and pseudo-religious dogma."

"The very methodologies that spawned modern medicine are slowly being eroded by the ignorance of the masses, and their self-destructive resistance to progress!" His body shuddered for a moment as if he could barely contain his rage, before he took a deep breath and continued, "If I could only make my magnificent voice heard again..."

Metal clinked against metal as the scientist picked up a scalpel and held it up to the light for close inspection. "No, it's better that I continue my studies in secret. There are those that don't understand the _genius_ behind my methods." With that, he set the scalpel down on a surgical tray and turned towards his captive audience, a silky smile on his face. "But hey, can ya blame me?"

"What's that? You'd like to hear a story? About little ol' me?" The lanky man tugged up the sleeve of his lab coat and checked an imaginary watch. "Well, well, well. It seems you're in luck today, my friend!" He chirped as he drew the sleeve back down and adjusted his collar.

The scientist sauntered closer and settled near the operating table his subject was restrained upon. "I _suppose_ I could start at the beginning, but that seems so..._intimate_." He giggled and grinned licentiously before he continued. "Not too many years ago, I was the lead researcher at a company called Tylon Incorporated. Ahh, I can tell from your awed expression that you've heard of it." He peered down at his subject, "Or perhaps that's just the drugs."

He rose and began to pace lengthwise along the table, his long arms folded behind the small of his back. "I was _distinguished_! I was _respected_! Most importantly, I was _feared_!" As the former researcher announced this, he struck a pose, his back turned toward the prisoner and his fist raised in triumph.

"Buuut, that ended." He dropped the absurd pose as his shoulders sagged with feigned resignation. "To make a long story short, some of the subjects escaped captivity, the building was burned down, the company was dismantled, and ALL my research was DESTROYED." The scientist shrieked as he lost his composure for the second time that session. He took a few ragged breaths before he unclenched his fists and shot a sidelong glance at his subject.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here." The scientist said sharply before he turned and stalked back towards the operating table. He deftly picked up a thin, silvery, surgical instrument and held it up the way a conductor would hold a baton. "Didja know that certain species of animals are capable of asexual reproduction?" His thin eyebrows raised briefly as he waited for a response that would never come.

"Single-celled organisms do it all the time, but there've been cases of it being done by frogs, turkeys, sharks," he paused and added with a smirk, "and lizards too." He placed his free hand on the table and leaned over to scrutinize his subject, while he twirled the surgical instrument idly. "Myself, being an _incredibly_ complicated and _beautiful_ creature, simply couldn't _do_ that."

"However!" He announced as he dramatically pushed himself up from the table. "There was nothing stopping me from _improving_ on the idea! A _genius_ of my caliber deserves nothing less than perfection!" He hesitated and ran a gloved hand over the side of his head. "Not that I can't reproduce, y'know, conventionally. I just don't have the time for that kind of stuff!"

The scientist cleared his throat in an attempt to save face, and returned his attention to his subject. "I consider each and every one of my experiments to be my children." He said in a low voice as he gestured with the surgical instrument. "Er, some of you more so than others, of course, but what can I say? Ol' Busuzima prefers an empty nest, so to speak!" He launched into a violent bout of giggles which intensified as they echoed within the makeshift laboratory.

"My 'children' always come back to daddy, one way or the other." Busuzima oozed closer, an obtuse grin on his grotesque face. "What is an end for you is a new beginning for me, you'll live on forever in my research!" He lifted a wooden mallet from a surgical tray, complimenting the thin surgical instrument still held in his other hand.

The scientist smiled gratefully at his subject before he began the procedure, "It's _so hard_ to find good listeners these days."


End file.
